I'll be there
by lullabylover45
Summary: after clare tells eli that she'll give him time. during that time her life has turned to hell. can eli help her recover and will they end up together?
1. Chapter 1

As I look in the mirror. I cant believe the person that is looking back at me. She has messy auburn colored hair, and wears all baggy clothes. She has sorrow and pain in her eyes. She is being eating alive by her own family. She is clare Edwards. The girl whos life has been turned upside down by just one month. Its been a month since she told eli shell give him some time, and that one month has been hell.

As she slowly made her way to school she couldn't help but remember how her life was before. She had the perfect life and perfect family. And now her sister was gone and her parents weren't any better.

Eli's pov

As I sat on the steps of degrassi I couldn't help but realize that Clare wasn't acting like herself. She used to be positive and always upbeat. She wore bright colors and skirts. Now shes always sad and she started to wear baggy clothes. Not that theres nothing bad with that, but something off and im going to find out.

I was knocked out of my imagination when Adam showed up.

"hey dude" he said. Sitting next to me.

"whats up" I answered looking up and saw Clare walking to school. Her head was low and she looked depressed.

"bye dude" Adam said standing up. He saw the was I looked at Clare and that was disturbing to him.

Clare was making her way towards me and I stood up.

"hey blue eyes"

"hey" she said blank. She walked past me and into the school just as the bell rang.

I stood there watching her walk away from me. I was going to find out whats wrong with her and im going to right now.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's pov

It pained me walking past Eli. But I wasn't in the mood for talking. As I walked to my locker I couldn't help but feel sharp pain across my stomach. It still hurt from last night. When I arrived at my locker the late bell rang.

Who cares, saint Clare can be late for one day in her life cant she, I thought.

When I took all my books out of my locker I quickly closed it. To my surprise Eli was standing there.

"What are you doing here?". I asked him looking down at the floor.

"What wrong?". He asked. He was looking straight at me and I knew I wasn't going to be able to run away.

What are you talking about. I said walking away from him.

I felt a sharp pain in my wrist and was spun around. I winced when I was face to face with eli.

"Clare, what wrong?". He asked more strongly still holding my wrist.

"Nothing!". I said trying to break free from him but it was no use.

He started to pull me towards the entrance of the school. And then we were out and heading toward the parking lot. I couldn't speak, my voice was trapped inside my mouth.

He pulled me to Morty and opened the door for me. I stood there frozen in place.

Get in he ordered.

His voice was mad and it had a bit of worried in it. Reluctantly I climbed into the seat. He closed the door and went to the drivers side. When he closed the door, he face me.

"now tell me whats wrong" he asked.

"that's why you dragged me here. To ask me that!" I yelled at him. I couldn't tell him, he shouldn't fnd out.

I tried to open the door, but my hand were shaking. I felt rears coming down my face and I slowly started to sob.

"clare" eli said slowly reaching for me. I couldn't help what happened next. I let myself fall into his open arms. I cried my eyes out in his shirt. I cried for darcy, my parents and everyone in the world. As my sobs came to and end I looked up at eli.

"clare you don't need to explain" he said looking into my eyes. As green met blue I knew he meant what he said.

"no. I want to tell you". I tooked off my over sized jacket.

"clare what are you…" he didn't finish his sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli's pov

What the fuck. Who touched her? Clare had a black and clue bruises all over her arms. I could see a bruise that came from her stomach.

"clare what happened" I asked. I didn't matter what she told me. I was going to kill who ever did this to her.

My hand found morty's steering wheel and I started to tighten my hand.

"it all started after the romeo and Juliet project. My dad came home drunk sometimes and sometimes my mom didn't even come home. A week after our talk nothing happened. Then one night my dad came home drunk. He started to yell at me for being the reason he was drunk and I was a slut like darcy. Next thing you know, he hit me."

Clare started to cry and my knuckles were turning white from holding the steering wheel. Her dad was a dead man. I swear when I see his face ill…..i wanted to hold Clare and let her cry on my shoulder, but I knew she wanted to tell me the rest.

" My mom finally showed up and she was too depressed to do anything. She never protected me or anything. As the days when by the beatings got worse. Sometimes he'll hit me until I was unconscious. Or he will yell at me for no reason at all. Then things really went downhill".

Clare's pov

I cant believe im telling eli all of this. He doesn't deserve a person who's life is so messed up that no one can help her. He doesn't deserve something who will only gain pity and embarrassment from others. But I need to tell him, at least someone. It felt like a great weight has been carried from my shoulders. But the truth was that my life was still hell. There was more where that come from.

" one day when I got home, my dad was drunk on the couch. He heard me walk in and started to yell at me. He then started to act nice and apologizing. Then he…" I couldn't finish the sentence. The memories from that night came flowing through my mind.

"clare….please…tell me what happened." Eli begged. I looked at his face and reality hit me. He was actually worried about me. He didn't care about my crappy life and everyone else. He was my rock now.

I mustered up the courage to tell him the rest. I couldn't keep holding everything in.

"he started to touch me. He touched my face then my arms. I couldn't do anything so I stood frozen. He started to go lower and finally rested his hand on my waist. Then he…he ….." at that moment I snapped. I couldn't control the sobs and cries that come from me. The whole time I cried, eli hold me in his arms and told me it was okay. That nothing was going to happen to me. That he would be there.

For the first time in a month I felt free. All my secrets were out, but my misery wasn't over, yet.


End file.
